


The coffee van man

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: Prompt Fill for Prompt 14 from the GatheringFiki SpringFRE 2019: FiKi - Coffe. Shop. AU.At first, Fíli paid little heed to the coffee van that appeared in the morning near his office building, although he passed it every morning.Then he found out what a charming guy manned it every morning.





	The coffee van man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khim_Azaghal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khim_Azaghal/gifts), [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts), [islandkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkate/gifts).



> It's not a coffeeSHOP AU per se, but a story I had meant to write for well over year. When I noticed a coffee van near my office (unfortunately, not manned by Kíli).

At first, Fíli paid little heed to the coffee van that appeared in the morning near his office building, although he passed it every morning.

People had complained for a while about the dreariness of the business park. There was no canteen in any of the buildings - even if the various businesses would have been willing to cooperate, the planners had not considered it. So all they had were tiny office kitchens.

The closest shop was 15 minutes away for a brisk walker like Fíli. And the closest coffee shop a lot further than that. For lunch, a sandwich lady came by every day. Though Fíli usually brought his own. And then some manager had organised the van - it came for 2 ½ hours every morning.

It was a normal white van from the outside, but the back was fitted with a professional coffee machine. The coffee guy then put up a little canvas awning behind the van and a folding table with baked goods. People queued every morning. 

Personally, Fíli was not big on coffee. Sure, he had a cup or two every day, but he was not fussed about the quality. The free instant coffee in the kitchen served him just fine. Plus he did not have to queue.

Then he had to come in to work early one Monday. Because it had taken him forever to get up, he had not really had time for breakfast, so he had thrown some energy bars in his bag for later. For some reason, however, he really started to crave a croissant on his way to work. Surely a coffee van would have croissants? Fresh, warm croissants preferably.

There was no queue yet at the coffee van, it looked as if it had just arrived. When Fíli approached, the guy just set up a plate with plump croissants. Fíli was salivating from the smell. Just to feel his mouth dry when the guy looked up and turned on the most radiant smile Fíli had ever seen at this time in the morning. He was wearing a bright red crocheted beanie over a mop of hair which went with the red tip of his nose in the chilly air.

“Good morning! What can I do for ya?”

“Em.” Fíli swallowed. “I’d like a croissant, please?”

“Sure thing. Today I got the plain ones,” he gestured at the plate, “and also some that are filled with apricot jam.”

“Plain sounds good.”

“What about coffee?”

Fíli paused. It was more expensive than his usual cup. But then again, he was already here. And it was a chilly winter morning and his hands were freezing, “Sure. Cup of coffee too.”

“What kind?”

“Em. Just plain. With milk.”

The guy winked. “A flat white so.”

There was that smile again. Fíli noticed that he was still the only customer.

“Is it always this quiet at this time?”

The guy checked his watch, stomping a little to keep warm. “Yea. It will get busy in 10 minutes or so, when the first bus arrives.”

Somehow Fíli found himself coming to work early most days now. And always stopping at the coffee van. And always the same order.

He found out that the guy was a student, and his name was Kíli. They had a good laugh about that. They had a laugh about many things. Kíli had a wicked sense of humour. A giggle, a cup of flat white and a croissant were the perfect start to the day. 

Three months after that first coffee, Fíli left for a business trip. While there, he caught a nasty bug that had him figuratively tied to his bed for another week.

After two weeks without his morning giggle, Fíli was looking forward to his first flat white made by Kíli. Those in the coffee shops abroad just could not match it.

But when he approached the van, there was no Kíli. Instead, a tall women asked him politely what he wanted. He automatically ordered the same as always.

He checked every day, but it was always the same woman. No Kíli. He started to ask about Kíli several times, but then he did not want to appear rude. And make her feel as if she was not as good.

Kíli was not his friend, he had no rights to ask about his whereabouts.

~*~

One beautiful Saturday in early summer, Fíli wandered around town enjoying the sun. He was leaning against the wall of the river, trying to see if he could spot the seal that made an occasional appearance here.

“Hey Fíli!”

Instantly Fíli turned. He knew that voice. And there was Kíli, waving from the door of the small coffee shop next to the river.

“Kíli?” Fíli took a few steps closer.

“Yep. Do you fancy a flat white?” Kíli’s smile was warmer than the sun.

“Sure.” Sure he did now. He followed Kíli inside the coffee shop, which was moderately busy. Someone not Kíli was dealing with the customer so he felt comfortable continuing the conversation as Kíli started to prepare the coffee. “Are you working here now?”

“Not really.” Kíli looked up and smiled. “I am just helping out, this is my uncle’s friend’s business and he needed someone for today. There you go!”

“Okay.” Fíli took the coffee and an awkward pause ensued broken by a cheery middle aged who came out from the back and who patted Kíli’s back.

“Take your break now, Kíli, if you want, it’s not too busy.”

“Grand.” Kíli grabbed a bottle of juice for himself and made a dismissive wave with his hand when Fíli pulled out his wallet. “It’s on the house. Right, Bilbo?”

“Sure.”

A moment later they were sitting in a corner. Kíli was tucking into a cupcake.

“You should try them,” he said in between his first few bites. “They’re amazing. And I’m starving.”

“I’m not a fan of cupcakes.”

“Yeah. You like everything plain and simple. I know.” Kíli laughed.

“You disappeared,” Fíli accused him. “I looked for you but you never came back.”

“You disappeared first,” Kíli protested. “You just said you’re going on a business trip, and then you did not come back before I started my internship. I’d have told you I’ll be gone.”

“Internship?”

“Yeah. I’m studying engineering and I found an internship in a company that develops solar panels. Unfortunately, it finished last week.”

“Oh. Are you going back to the coffee van?”

“Not sure. It’s my uncle’s business, so I could, but I’d feel shitty using that privilege to get my friend fired you know.”

“True.” How exactly did one tell a virtual stranger that one missed them?

“But, you know,” Kíli ducked his head as he tucked into his cupcake again, “if you want to see me, we can meet here again.”

“That’d be grand.” Fíli could not stop his own smile. “When?”

“I’m free tomorrow.”

“Two o’clock?”

“Grand. I’ll have to get back to work now. It seems to get busy again.”

But before Kíli went, he squeezed Fíli’s shoulder.

Fíli felt like he was still wearing a goofy smile when he met Kíli the next day at two. Of course Fíli had been there at 1:45. Kíli was a few minutes late and very apologetic.

He then made Fíli try his cappuccino, but Fíli decided that flat white was way better. He also declined the cupcake and a cookie instead.

Soon he was laughing about Kíli’s jokes again. There was no time limit today, no other customers starting to queue, no work waiting for him.

So he suggested to make the most of the sun and go for a walk along the river. Outside the door of the coffee shop, Kíli took Fíli’s hand and it felt like the most natural development.


End file.
